Quest for Karn
by chibi-emily
Summary: Terriii's villiage is generally secluded from the world, nothing but pieceful farm life there. But, when stories of mischief in the town across the forest reach our herione, she sets out to join a rebellion to save the city.
1. Prologue, kinda

Well, Terriii's story was my second DnD campaing to go through, though the DM was still my cousin Miranda (wouldn't be able to do it without her lol). Okay, I'm betting that the first question to come to your mind is probably something like "Why THREE i's?!" Well, that comes from my first game. See, I was also playing with another of my cousins, Kaila, and Kaila's character was named Asterixxx. Now, why6 she used three x's I don't know. And the world may never know, either. Its Kaila, what more can I say? Anyhow, my chara, Nichole, quickly took to calling her Rix ;^^ but anyhooo, that's another story. I'll get Nichole's story posted up later. (Trasnlation: whenever Emily gets off her lazy ass and finished this one and then gets off her lazy ass again to actually start a new one. In other words: that might be a while) *glares at parenthesis* SHUT UP! =_= I am not lazy ;_; *sniffle*  
  
Anyhooo, I wanted to give you people a little background on Terriii's personality, too. See, Nichole was...how shall a put this....an extremely stupid, hyper spontaneous, dense, and very comical character to play. Then Rix wasn't much less comical, but I won't go into details (saves that for Nichole's story) SOOOOOO, after playing this totally weird game where all three of us would randomly break out laughing at the very fact that our characters were still alive and in some totally obscure, freakish situation, I really wanted to make a more serious character and play DnD like most boys probably would (yea, just like Peter *my brother* said, DnD is totally different when you play ti with girls. Much less fighting and much more....weird stuff ._o but once again, I won't go into details) SOOOO, I made Terriii, and despite her somewhat comical name that manages to astound every NPC she bumps into, she tries her very best to stay serious =^_^=   
  
Whelp, that's all the background information I can think to give you. *shruggs* If I think of anything else Ill p'ut it in another chapter lol ;^^ good reading, peeps! xD  
  
Ope, one more thing =^_^=   
Dungeons and Dragons belongs to Wizards fo the Coast (as most of you people probably already knew) Terriii belongs to mwah, Emily, and all the NPCs that Terriii somehow manages to bump into, even though she was supposed to be more or less anti-social (which she ended up being prettymuch the opposite. The situations called for a much more social personality *sweatdrop*) belong to Miranda. To state that in a sentense that probably makes more sense: everyone but Terriii belongs to Miranda, seeing as she came up with them =^_^= oh, and the dice used also belong to Miranda. Or, well, Miranda's friend that she stole them from, anyway xD. So, then, BEGIN! *points to the little chapter thingy* You can read Terriii's profile, or you can just skip to the third chapter and start the story, doesn't matter. 


	2. Profile of a Harione, once again kinda

Just a note, her name is not pronounced (TER-ree) but rather sounds more like (teh-DEE) of course, me being overly fond of the way Japanese pronounce things, the 'd' sound is a cross between a d and an r. Spanish has it, too. But if you just can't get that cross down, then just think of it as teddy, except stress the second syllable ;D  
  
str (18)(+4)  
  
dex (14)(+2)  
  
con (13)(+1)  
  
int (14)(+2)  
  
wis (15)(+2)  
  
cha (10)(+0)  
(14)Armour Class  
  
(4) fortitude save  
  
(5) reflex save  
  
(3) will save  
  
(6) initiative  
power attack  
  
cleave  
  
improved initiative  
(6) climb  
  
(3) consentration  
  
(4) craft  
  
(2) handle animal  
  
(4) heal  
  
(4) hide  
  
(6) jump  
  
(1) perform (sing)  
  
(4) knowledge (geography)  
  
(4) listen  
  
(4) move silently  
  
(4) ride  
  
(4) search  
  
(4) spot  
  
(6) swim  
  
(4) intuit direction  
  
(4) use rope  
  
(4) wilderness lore  
  
(4) balance  
  
(1) bluff  
  
(4) sense motive  
heh, you can also view a pretty badly-drawn portrait of Terriii that I did when I was bored ;^^ here-->() lol feel free to comment if you like xDDD 


	3. Departure for Karn

A pack swung over her shoulder, a pouch swinging from her belt with a sling and rocks to propel from it, two swords dangling from her side, a lethal dagger kept in one of two boots fit for hiking, and one long journey ahead of her (okay, mebbe not that long...), Terriii set off from her household door at the age of 23, a long blonde braid sweying behind her as she walked. She was the daughter of a successful tavern keeper, seeing as the tavern was one of the main night entertainment locations in her small farming town of Alianor Villiage.  
"Hey Terriii, wait up!" Terriii paused and turned to see her childhood friend standing infront of her, a small pack slung over his shoulder, a hoe in his hand, and nothing on his bare feet. Terriii raised an eyebrow, thinking she knew where this was going.  
"I'm coming with you, Terriii," Stevie stated, doing his best to look like he had the authority. "Sure you are," Terriii answered, her tone indistinguishable between sarcasm and demand. It was Stevie's turn to lift an eyebrow, but that quickly faded and a gleaming, smiling face took over. "All right! Terriii, this will be an adventure to remember!" Terriii slumped over, looking like the either wanted to double over with laughter or punch something in annoyance. After a moment, she regained her usual self and turned back to Stevie.  
"Stevie," she said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. However, that didn't last long. Her tone of voice was so serious the two friends couldn't help but burst out into laughter. Terriii took a moment, but regained herself, though Stevie chuckled a little longer. "Aherm. Stevie, I really don't think this would be a good trip for you to come on," she said, and Stevie stopped laughing, realising she really was serious. Terriii paused a moment, a finger rested on her chin as she studied her friend.  
"You're a farm boy, a'ight? I really think you should stay here," Stevie looked sad now, his eyes pleading her not to go.  
"You will come back, won't you?" he said, looking like he was going to double over and cry. Terriii lightened up and let out a hardy laugh, patting Stevie on the back.  
"Of course I'm coming back, silly, just as soon as I straiten out the business in Karn. I shouldn't be gone all that long. But promice me this: You will not tread out into that forest with nothing but a piece of beef and a hoe, got it?" Stevie gave a firm nod, then reluctantly ran back into the fields, seeing as there wasn't much else he could do right then; he knew his friend Terriii well enough to know she's not to be argued with. Terriii smiled, knowing Stevie would keep to his simple farm life where he belonged. Terriii, however, now she was on a mission.   
With that, she readjusted the pack on her shoulders and made off for the forest wich laid in her way to get to the city of Karn.   
Karn and Alianor used to be close traid partners, but the villiage had recently stopped trade routes headed for Karn, seeing as all the merchants that had gone there had run into nothing but trouble, and came back empty handed. When Terriii heard that Dwarves were behind the mischief, she was off and ready to get to the source of the problem herself.  
Terriii paused once again by the edge of the woods as she heard a grunt. There, in the near distance stood a boar. Despite her numerous hours she'd spent in these woods she'd managed to never run into a wild board before, and made a mad dash into the woods, looking for a sturdy-looking tree to climb. (Terriii's thoughts: of all things to happen right now, I run into a boar. Damnit.) Well, she found a tree, sure enough, and scampered up just as the boar rammed its head into the trunk. The tree shook, but only just enough for Terriii to lose her grip, which she quickly regained. The boar thrusted a couple more times and drew back, letting out a grunt. Terriii saw the boar walking away and assumed it had given up, but she was rather mistaken. Just as she was ready to swing herself down from the tree the boar came stampeding back, this time with a running start. Seeing its target already dangling from a branch, the boar leapt into the air and rammed the young woman in the legs, this time throwing her way off balance and she lost her grip to come tumbling to the ground, now vulnerable, and slightly wouded from the attack. Seeing that she'd have to fight, she stood and struck a fighting stanse, drawing her swords from the sheeths at her side. The boar grunted again and charged, but Terriii schootched out of the way easily. Although, her offensive attack wasn't much better than the boar's, seeing as both her swings hit a nearby tree root, no where near the targeted boar's head. They went at it again, and this time the boar hit. Hard. Terriii was sent flying into the tree which roots she'd jabbed. She managed to stand up again, but just barely. (hit points remaining: four. out of twenty-one. That's just sad. *kills the bad die rolls*) her swords drawn, the boar charged again, but stopped in its tracks and plunged to the ground, revealing an arrow gleaming out of the thing's back. It was Terriii's turn to let out a grunt now, as she could hear laughter from nearby.  
"Show yourself!" she hollered, letting out a cough afterwords. The voice just laughed again, and Terriii found a pair of green eyes gleaming before her, as a tall blonde-haired elf (As Miranda explained it: picture Legolas. Only cuter. Emily's thoughts: So that's why his charisma and diplomasy are so freakishly high @_@) stood before her, a mocking grin on his face.  
"You know, its a good thing I was here, that boar nearly killed you," he realised it wasn't something he should be laughing about, but he couldn't help but stifle a snigger. Terriii grunted, looking rather insulted, but it was obvious she was hurt rather bad.  
"Sit down, girl, your legs are trembling,"  
"They are not," Terriii snapped back, nearly before he finished his sentense. But, Terriii was hurt, and she knew it, so she slumped back down against the tree, but denied it was because of her injuries. A moment later she poked an eye open, herself looking rather annoyed.  
"What are you doing?" she said, her voice low and doing a very lovely job of depicting her annoyance with the elf. He looked up to her with a raised eyebrow, having expected better treatment for just saving her life.  
"Ma'am, I was bandaging up your legs. If I didn't all sorts of dirt and diseases would seep into those scrapes of yours and they'd never heal. I would appreciate it if you'd not be so fussy. Now, mind telling me what you're doing out here? You don't look like much of a wilderness woman,"   
Terriii's face grimaced as she felt insulted by him again, but she answered, seeing as her injuries left her prettymuch stuck with him for a while.  
"My business is my own, but I'll tell you that its got to do with business in Karn, seeing as I was headed there before the boar found me,"  
"I see. You gotta name, there?"  
"Terriii," the elf gave her a face, partly mock, partly laughter.  
"With three i's?!"(Oiy, Miranda sure did like making fun of that...)  
"Yes," Terriii rolled her eyes, making it clear that she'd been asked that before. "Yours?"  
"Aliathor Leafbringer. Just two in my name," Terriii tossed Aliathor a face, being sure to let him know that he was getting on her nerves. He just smirked and looked back down to the leg which he was still bandaging.  
"Well, Terriii, seeing as you're in no condition to continue your travels, I'll assist you on your journey to Karn. You will make it into that city in a better condition than you are right now, I promice," Terriii once again let out a face as she was once again insulted by the elf, but she did her best to hide it, knowing deep down that she should be grateful to him. (Emily's thoughts: So I rolled bad a couple times, what do you want?!) They were quiet a few more moments as Terriii rested her head back against the tree, closing her eyes again to rest. Then, out of the blue, she lifted her head again to look at Aliathor.  
"Can I call you Al?"   
"No," came the response, sounding like a default automatic answer.  
"How about Thor?"  
"No,"  
"Li?" with that the elf rolled his eyes as he finished tieing up the bandage.  
"Fine, you can call me Li,"  
  
Disclaimer: hehe, aren't these fun to put in? Well, Emily owns Terriii, Miranda owns Li, and Wizards of the Coast owns DnD, as I'm sure we're all aware =^_^= hehe, they own Robo Rally, too xD ANYHOW, onto da next chappie =^_______^= 


	4. Quest in the Crystal Caverns

"Well, Li," Terriii punched that last word as she drew her legs back, seeing as he'd finally taken his hands away once he was through with the bandage.  
"You may accompany me, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't look after my well-being every five seconds," (Emily's idea of what Li's thinking: like that attidude's gonna last long. We'll see what happens when she runs into another boar.) After a couple more fights about Terriii wanting to go on and Li insisting she still wasn't up for travel, the two finally set off after eating some beef jerky from Terriii's pack (Emily's thoughts: mmm, beef jerky ;D *drules*) and Li eating a small tart, which Terriii raised an eyebrow at but didn't bother to question. The same cycle went on for another day or two, Li would wake Terrii up, she'd pack up her sleeping bag, they each eat their meal, and set off, only to bicker and fight about Terriii's condition along the way. Of course, bed time was the worst, seeing as Terriii was sure she could continue for another couple hours, but Li, being the sexy elf [with freakishly high Charisma and diplomacy] that he is, convinced her that she was still low on energy and needed to give her body a rest. Of course, he just sat on his pillow and didn't sleep, which ticked Terriii off more because that meant that he was staying up keeping watch while she was sound asleep (Terriii's thoughts: damn, why does he have to be so damn momy-like. Emily's thoughts: gosh darn, I make a character who actually has dignity and all that happens is she gets a knash in her pride =P stupid bad die rolls >_> *kills the 20-sided die*)  
After about two and a half days of this, they were walking along as usual, until Li stopped, raising his arm to cover Terriii's walkway, signalling her to stop as well.  
"Something wrong?" Terriii asked, blinking.  
"You hear that?" Li's eyes were centered strait ahead, his face hard set and very serious. Terriii blinked again.  
"Um, no. What is it that I don't hear that you do?" she did her best to immitate Li's whisper, but it came out sounding more like she was talking normally, just had a horse throat.  
"Stay here," Li answered simply, taking off in the direction his eyes were fixed. Terriii blinked, taking a moment to soak in what he said, then slapped on a grouchy face.  
"STAY HERE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"  
"AND BE QUIET!" came a Li-sounding yell from the trees. Terriii mumbled and plopped down onto the ground indian style, her arms folded sternly across her chest. She'd learned painfully over the past few days to trust what Li said, despite what she might think. (note: This makes her very annoyed that she's not the smarter of the two) A moment later Li came scurrying back, a distressed look on his face.  
"Well?" Terriii questioned, anxcious to learn what she'd missed this time.  
"There's a band of orcs ahead of us. There's way to many of them for us to fight, especially with your condition-" Almost before he finished the word Terriii gave him a scowl, her face insisting that she was fine. Li decided he didn't want to argue just then, and continued, "So we need to head south to get around them,"  
"But, the desert is-"  
"Trust me, we're heading south," with that Li grabbed Terriii by the wrist and yanked her to her feet as he started walking south. Terriii glanced between Li and the direction Karn was in, East, which there was apparently orcs in that direction, as well. After a slight moment Terriii jumped at the sound of Li's voice right infront of her.  
"Come on already," he snapped, once again yanking her in the direction she was to go. Reluctantly and very irritably she followed, once again having to give into Li, seeing as she still was [at only 13 hit points out of 21, I think >_~ and was] not feeling all that great. Another couple days of the same old routine and the pair exited the forest to see rolling brown hills and a bright sun above them.  
"Wonderful," Terriii muttered, holding her three, flat, water skins unpide down as just a few drops plumited down to the sand. Li gave her a look that said 'no problem' and he took out a silver and simply yet elaborately decorated bowl. Li waved his hand over it, or something, Terriii couldn't quite tell, and the bowl nearly overflowed with water. Li signalled for her to drink, and she did. (Terriii's thoughts: God damnit, he's looking out for me again! Damn him! Emily's thoughts: heheh, she hates him ;^^) And boy, was that the sweetest water she ever tasted! Soon the bowl was empty, and Terriii looked quite satisfied with her drink, much to Li's pleasure, and they set off again into the hot desert sun.  
"Li, how long were we planning on continueing south?" Terriii questioned after a while, noting [with her sense direction skill ;^^] that they hadn't yet changed direction. Li paused and pointed to the east, as if that would answer her question. It took her a moment of squinting and focusing where he was pointing , but finally she spotted them, little black dots moving north across the eastern horizon.  
"Orcs. I believe in the same band as the ones we nearly ran into earlier. We'll have to keep moving south until we can find a way around them,"  
"A'ight," Terriii shrugged and continued, not having expected that long of an answer. After a while Terriii noted that they were slowly meandering east, but didn't say anything, considering east was the way she definitely wanted to go. After just a couple hours of travel, though, a scream was heard, and Li took off running in that direction. It took Terriii a moment longer for it to click what that aweful shrieking sound was, but she recognised it as a call for help soon enough, and took off running after Li.  
They both paused on the rise of a hill, where they could see a wagon train not too far away, a wagon train infested with screaming humans and a bunch of dirty orcs. Li drew back his bow and Terriii, much to his surprise, drew her swords and ran down to where the fighting was. Within the duration of about 15 minutes, the humans with their pots and pans and Terriii with her swords had managed to fight off the orcs, most of them dead, the rest fleeing. Terriii turned around to face a very bewildered-looking Li back on the top of the hill slowly making his way down. Terriii smirked proudly, glad to be able to show Li that she doesn't need to be babied. (Emily's thoughts: SEE?! I TOLD you it was just a couple really bad roles! I promice I really can fight! xP)  
A few moments after Li had arrived, still looking waaaay overly surprised that Terriii, who almost got killed by a boar, could fight off a dozen or so orcs, an old woman walked up to them and bowed slightly to show thanks.  
"Thank you so much, travelers, we are very grateful to you for your help in fighting off those orcs," she said, bowing again. Terriii stepped forward, her curiosity taking over.  
"Why exactly were those orcs attacking you? Do you have any idea what they're doing heading North towards the Dwarf settlements?" the old woman shook her head.  
"Nay, We have no knowledge of their reasoning for going North, our people have never left this desert, let alone traveled past the forest. However, I can tell you the reason they attacked us. They were looking for a gemstone which we do not have, but very desprately need."  
"And what might that be?"  
"It is called the Tear of Esophenu, and the legend states that it has the power to heal. Our shaman is gravely ill, and we were heading towards its resting place when the orcs attacked us," Terriii had no sooner opened her mouth to ask another question when Li stepped forward, finally recovering from the shock of knowing that Terriii could actually fight.  
"We'd be glad to help you in your search for this gem, milady," he said. Terriii and Li exchanged one of their look-conversations, Terriii giving him a look as if to say 'we? We who?' and Li 'replied' with 'you will stay and help, won't you?' 'No, I'd like to get to Karn, if you don't mind,' 'well I'm staying,'  
'Fine, you stay, I'm going to Karn,' And then, Li [,using his freakishly high charisma and diplomacy,] gave her one last face 'please, Terriii? After this, I promice we'll go to Karn,' Terriii shook her head, but after just a couple moments of that puppy-dog-ish face, she sighed and gave in, turning to the old woman.  
"Yes, Li and I would be glad to help,"  
"Wonderful, wonderful! Come hop in the wagon, dear, and we'll take you to its resting place. In the mean time, please enjoy the food, we've got plenty to spare," At the sound of the word food Terriii's face brightenened up quite a bit and she eagerly hopped into the wagon, in high hopes of eating something other than her beef jerky, which she only had about a three or four day supply left, anyhow. After a couple hours of eating and playing singing games with the other three young women in the wagon with her, the train stopped and the old woman walked up to Terriii's wagon and prompted her to get out. She led Terriii over to a pool of water in an oasis, where Li already stood by the edge. There was a small stone platform protruding from the side of the water facing North, and, promting the human and elf to stand beside her, the woman mounted the platform and began singing. It was a language Terriii didn't know, but Li had closed his eyes and was rocking his head back and fourth to the slow beat, his mouth moving just slightly. Anyone watching would figure he'd heard the song before, and knew the words. Then, the singing stopped, and a great pillar of water shot up from the pool and back down into it and the water level dropped, revealing a staircase spiraling down into the cavern that the receeding water emptied out of bit by bit. Both Terriii and Li looked pretty dumbfounded by the insident, but they followed the old woman as she confidently walked down the stairs.  
"Anyone have a torch..latern...something?" Terriii muttered, noticing it got rather dark as the stairs went down. Then, as if on cue, the cavern lit up, and Terriii turned her head to look over her shoulder at Li, who held, in a manner of speaking, an orb of light, for lack of a better term, in his outstretched hand. Terriii blinked.  
"Okay, that works," Li just gave a cokey grin in response, and the three continued down the stairs, the old woman seeming to pay no mind to the light. As they neared the bottom of the saircase, the cavern began to grow lighter and lighter, until Li's orb of light was no longer nessisary, so he put it away. There, at the bottom of the cavern, was an enormous room, walls sparkling with luminescent crystals and whatnot, the occasional puddle of water on the ground. (Emily's thoughts: heh, good thing Nichole wasn't there *pictures Nichole running up and pocking the wall* Terriii's thoughts: nice.)  
However, beyond this magnifiscant room were two tunnels, and, when looked to, the old woman quickly indicated she had no idea which tunnel to go through. Terriii stepped forward and looked between the two tunnels, seeing if her gut told her anything. Sure enough, her gut found something to latch onto, and she started walking down the tunnel on the right, from which a dank noise sounded like that of a droplet hitting water. The other two followed close behind through the tunnel, which also bore the beautiful sparkling walls of the entrance room. From the looks of it, the entire cavern bore them. After a couple moments of walking, the trio entered another magnifiscent room with gleam to math the first, but this one held a large pool of water in the bottom, numerous fish swimming about the large pond. Across the pond, which was close to being able to be called a lake, was a miniature crystal room, with a rather strong sparkle protruding from it.  
"Its across the lake," said Terriii, pointing to the sparkle.  
"I know," Li said, a cavalier look on his face. Terriii grumbled to herself, but didn't think it would be wise to argue infront of the woman. Once she was done mumbling to herself, which was pretty quickly, Terriii cauciously walked up to the edge of the pool and peered in, a little nervous about the fish. Carefully, she took out one of the stones for her sling and chucked it into the pool. While none of the other fish seemed to react, a large fish jumped up and swallowed the stone, then dove back down into the depths of the pool. Terriii repeated the process, now trying to lure the fish more towards the top of the pool. Just as she had planned, the large fish took the bait, and circled around the area, hoping for another treat. Instead it got a couple arrows whizzing past it, one landing in a fatal blow. With that fish taken care of, Terriii chucked in another stone, just to be sure. Just as she'd hoped, the nearby fish scurried away from the stone so as not to be hit, and the others seemed not to respond. Letting out a small shrug, Terriii jumped into the pool and started swimming across, Li tucking his bow behind his back and following behind her. (oh...mi gad...I rolled a five =_Â) With a rather large amount of trouble, and some help from Li, Terriii made it across, and walked up to where the source of the large sparkle lay. The young woman carefully picked up the small pearl-like gem, but quickly returned it to its resting place on the pilliar in the center of the small room, as a loud thumping sound was heard from the tunnel that they had come in from. She looked over her shoulder and shot Li a glance as if to ask him if he had heard it, and he nodded, then walked outside the room to check with the old woman. Apparently she had heard it, but ensured that it was nothing to worry about. So, giving another shrug, Terriii picked up the jewel, and, quickly this time, placed it in her pocket. Not hearing any thumping noise that time, Terriii walked right back out side, to find Li already in the water and swimming for the other side, and she joined him, jumping in and swimming for the old woman. (yay! Rolled good, didn't need any help from Li ;^^ stupid die *kills*)  
"Did you get it?" the old woman eagerly asked as the two emerged from the water. Terriii grinned broadly, and the woman smiled, taking that for a yes. With that, the group headed back down the tunnel, but stopped, hearing a different, and rather bad sounding thumping noise, or, rather, noises. Li told the old woman to run back into the large room as he drew his bow, and Terriii ran up to the nearest bend in the tunnel. Orcs could be seen parading down the hall as she poked her head around the corner and quickly drew back, drawing her swords and waiting for the first orc to be exposed. The time came, and she was able to catch them by surprise, killing the first one and [, thanks to her feat cleave, ^.^] injuring a second. Soon, though, the second one was dead, and more were able to come around the corner. She was able to kill them, with some help from Li shooting arrows from behind, and more came. It was difficult to tell how many there were, but it sounded like lots. Again two more came around the corner and were killed, but Terriii was getting injured every round. Soon she [was down to about seven hp and] decided it would be best to retreat back to Li's level, where the line of fire was split amungst the both of them. After a couple more rounds, Li seemed to be doing fine, but her health was still draining, so she retreated back further, and poked her head around another bend to where she could see the old woman waiting ancxiously in the fish room.  
"Can this thing be used to fight?" She hollered to the woman, assuming she would know that she was referring to the gemstone.  
"I don't know, I only know that it will be able to heal our shaman," The woman replied back. Terriii let out a sigh, seeing as that wasn't much help, but decided to experiment, seeing that Li was still doing fine (both to her relief and annoyance). So, she sheathed one of her swords and reached into her pocket with her now free hand and took hold of the gemstone, deciding it would be best to keep it out of the view of the orcs, considering that's what they were ultimintely after, apparently. Once her fingers caressed the cool serface, the thumping sound was heard again, and a small light seemed to be building up, slowly, from behind the orcs. Just to make sure, Terriii let go, and the thumping stopped, the light dissappeared. When she took hold again, they both continued, and ceased when she let go. After a few trials, just to be sure that it was, indeed, her that was causing the light, she grabbed hold and didn't let go, waiting while the thumping grew louder and the light behind the orcs grew more intense. After a couple moments, a huge figure of bright light stepped out from behind the bend in the tunnel, pummeling all the orcs in its way. (Terriii's thoughts: cool.) Li looked somewhat suprised, but not curious enough to ask about the happening. (Afterall, what else could that have been?) Seeing that the being of light seemed to be doing just fine against the orcs, Li drew back to get out of the way while the creature did a very thurough job of killing all the orcs in the tunnel. Once the last orc was either dead or fleeing the cavern, the creature faded, leaving only the glimmouring crystal walls lighting the way. (Terriii's thoughts: awesome. I gotta get me one of these. *heh heh*)  
  
Disclaimer: hehe, boy oh boy these are fun xD anyhoo, once again, Wizards of the Coast owns DnD, Terriii is property of mwah, Li belongs to Miranda, and so does the old woman. Oh, and just as a side note, That's not the gem's real name, but Emily couldn't remember it so I made it up *sweatdrop* ya, there were a couple other thigns that I couldn't remember and had to make up, too (such as dialogue *sweatdrop*) So, ja. Happy reading, peeps, onto the next chappie =^^- 


End file.
